bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vault
| seasonsappeared= Big Brother Canada 3 }}The Vault is a new twist introduced in Big Brother Canada 3. It was a room where new twists were introduced in new secrets would be released into the Big Brother House. It was also used for the Head of Household to nominate his/her nominees to be evicted. Turned into High Roller Room in Big Brother Canada 4. List of Twists *Empty House *Canada Votes to Evict *Instant Eviction *Double Veto *Safety Challenge *Secret Have-Not Power (Coup d'Etat) *Jury Eviction Empty House As the Houseguests entered the house on Day 1, the house was completely empty. After completing a set of tasks and solving a code, the houseguests gained all of their belongings, the house furniture, and food privileges. Evictions Canada Votes to Evict The Vault was used as the location for the results of the first eviction in which the house nominated individually and Canada evicted the fist houseguest. After the Power of Veto competition, Canada was to vote between Risha and Pilar. Risha and Pilar were instructed to go to the Vault to open the door with their name on it to retrieve an envelope. After returning to the living room they both opened their envelopes, Pilar's said "Safe" and Risha's said "Evicted" meaning that she was the first to leave. Instant Eviction After the Week 3 HOH competition, Kevin Martin was informed of the Instant Eviction and had to secretly place his nominations inside the Vault. During the vote, the houseguests eligible to vote went into the Vault instead of the Diary Room to write their vote down on parchment paper, state their peace, and return to the living area. Once the vote was completed, the houseguests revealed their votes to the other houseguests as Naeha Sareen was evicted by a 9-2 vote. Double Veto During the Week 4 Power of Veto Ceremony, Big Brother announced over the loudspeaker that Bruno, the Power of Veto winner, was to go to the Vault and open box 1319. Over the past week, Canada voted that the twist for the Power of Veto that week was to give the holder of the Power of Veto the power to use the Power of Veto on both nominees over making the holder automatically use the Power of Veto on one of the nominees. Bruno would later not use the Double Veto. Safety Challenge After Sindy won the competition to re-enter the house, she was instructed to go to the Vault. Arisa informed her that she would not be safe that week unless she would complete the challenge in less than 30 minutes. Sindy had to use five different clues in order to jump from box to box using the clues until she had the correct code to unlock the right box with a safety necklace to give her safety for the week. Sindy successfully completed the task. Secret Have-Not Power During Week 8, Canada had the power to choose the two Have-Nots this week, but unknown to the houseguest that they would be a privilege to compete for an unknown power (later to be seen as the Coup d'Etat). Canada selected Sarah and Brittnee to be the Have-Nots. When both houseguest were in the Have-Not Room, a structure rose from the floor declaring that it was a twist for a never-before-seen power. Brittnee and Sarah had to solve equations based on areas in the house. Brittnee would win the power later to be seen as the Coup d'Etat. At the live eviction, she removed herself and Godfrey Mangwiza from the block and nominated Bruno and Zach for eviction. Bruno was evicted by a vote of 2-0. Unlike the Coup d'Etat, Brittnee was able to compete in the HOH Competition. Jury Eviction After Brittnee was evicted at the final four, the three remaining houseguest entered the Vault and were informed that they must evict one member of the jury to make the jury 9 members not 10. After hours of arguing, Jordan Parhar was selected to be evicted. On finale night after the jury casted their votes, Arisa notified the jury that one of them was evicted from the jury as it was Jordan. Jordan moved over to the side by the first four evictees. In the final vote Jordan voted for Sarah, his vote didn't count as Sarah would end up winning 7-2 over Godfrey. Category:Twists Category:Big Brother Canada 3